<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Hours by StarsAndFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127070">Silent Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndFlowers/pseuds/StarsAndFlowers'>StarsAndFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Librarian Obi-Wan, Librarians, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sexy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shameless Smut, Silence Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndFlowers/pseuds/StarsAndFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing crazy was supposed to happen. It was just another closing shift... at the school library... on a Friday night... alone with Obi-Wan. Nothing crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Fair warning: this is very NSFW! Lots of fun and kinky stuff ahead! Feedback is always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This assignment was useless, you had gone over this stupid poem so many times and you still couldn't figure out what the author was trying to say. You checked your watch and then slammed your book shut, there would be time to do this homework later. The fear of being late drove you to quickly pack your things and slip your backpack over your shoulder. If you dared to show up late, even at 5:02 pm, it could be your last day at work.</p><p>You took a deep breath as you made it to the vast hall, thankful you had just under a minute to spare. The library on campus was unlike any other place you had ever known. Hints of caffeine were always in the air, stress could be felt from miles away, the low and calm lighting soothed the room, and the smell of old books seemed to neatly tie all the elements together. </p><p>You flattened your floral dress underneath you as you sat down at the checkout counter. You logged in just on time and placed your homework and water on the desk, ready to work as soon as you had made your rounds.</p><p>You took the cart of returned books and glided through every aisle, putting the items away swiftly. You liked working at the library, it was a job you understood, there was order and organization, it all just made sense. </p><p>It was rare you saw your coworkers and on occasion when you did, it was nice. Today of all days you knew no one else would be there, no one liked working on dead Friday nights. Working at the library meant long hours alone; well, alone with the head librarian. </p><p>As if he had read your mind, he burst through from the back room and brushed past you, "Evening y/n," He smiled, taking a sip from his mug and making his way to the office by the desk.</p><p>The smell of the coffee and his cologne flew past you and you inhaled deeply. "Oh hi, Obi-Wan," You replied as you watched him walk by. He insisted you call him by his first name.</p><p>For a second you thought you felt his eyes stare you down from behind. You felt a blush form across your cheeks but immediately dismissed it, it had been a long day and you were just tired. You hurried to put the remaining books away. If there was anyone who could help you with your homework it was him.</p><p>You strolled over to your desk and flipped to the literature assignment you were having trouble with. You glanced down at it before turning 180 on your heels and walking back to where Obi-Wan's office door was ajar. His office sat almost directly behind the desk you were at. It was small and cozy with dim lighting and old novels packed in his shelves. There wasn't much space but he insisted on having a coat rack in the corner where he always hung his scarves and winter coats. You gave the door a light knock.</p><p>"Come on in," He chimed, typing away at his small computer.</p><p>"Hi Obi-Wan I don't mean to bother you or take up too much of your time but... um, when you have a second could you come and help me with my Literature homework?" You couldn't look in his direction for too long without going red so you said most of the sentence to the ground. </p><p>"Blast this thing won't work." He said under his breath, clicking on something furiously.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" You tilted your head, finding it easier to speak to him when his attention was elsewhere.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry," He looked up at you and gave a tired smile, shaking his head, "Yes, of course, I'll help you. Could you just do me a quick favor and add more paper to the printer please?"</p><p>You nodded and went straight to the printer that sat on the ground by your desk. Obi-Wan's gaze was pulled from the error message on the screen when he caught a glimpse of you at work. You dress cut off about three quarters down your thigh but it seemed a lot shorter when you searched for the packet of paper by bending forward over the desk and sideways to look into a drawer. Obi-Wan adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, yanking his eyes away from your body the way a parent drags their child away from a candy store.</p><p>You were quickly able to find and unwrap a new set of clean paper.  He sat up straighter and rubbed his index finger in small circles over the mouse pad. You were a student at the university, he shouldn't be staring. Yet the way you so gracefully dropped down to your knees made him... uneasy, to say the least. You hovered over the printer as you placed the paper inside and slammed it closed. He watched every one of your moves with both guilt and inclination. And you knew he was doing it.</p><p>"Tell me if it works now." You grinned, leaning against the doorframe. He tried once more and you heard the sound of the machine whirring.</p><p>"Thank you, y/n," Obi-Wan nodded. You shrugged your shoulders, trying to play off how much you liked him addressing you by your name. You took the paper and quickly handed it to him, holding onto the door as you brought it to its ordinal position.</p><p>"Oh it was nothing. Just, um, no rush. Whenever you're free I could really appreciate the help... But yeah, no rush." You sounded like a nervous mess.</p><p>"I just need to finish sending a few more things to some professors and then I'll be out there, don't worry." He halted you as you turned away, "And dear, leave the door open. I need the airflow it's gotten rather stuffy in here."</p><p>Obi-Wan hated lying but some things leave your mouth before they register to your brain. The air was fine, he just wanted to be able to see you. He sighed, disappointed in himself and forcing his hands to get back to work.</p><p>You sat down and rested your head in your palm, propped up by your elbow.  </p><p><em>He did just call me dear right? I'm sure he calls other girls that too it probably just slipped out.</em> You were fairly certain he had never called anyone that, if he had you would definitely have heard about it. Still, the intense glaring as you moved was something to be noted. Your white dress was flowy and covered in watercolored red flowers. <em>Maybe he was just distracted by the pattern? <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You pushed the thoughts aside. You were able to burn through this next hour rather quickly. You performed the mundane task of scanning and checking hardly one or two people's books while doing other pointless homework. No one came to the library on Fridays which made it a perfect setting to work efficiently. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When you heard the rustling of papers behind you, you perked up and subtly fixed your hair; you knew he was coming.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He leaned his lower back against the desk and looked down at you with an apologetic smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know I said I'd help, I'm sorry it took so long..." He folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "What was it you needed help with?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sometimes you found it hard not to stare at him. He wore a simple white button-up with the sleeves rolled halfway, shirt tucked in neatly to army green pants. His brown belt hugged his waist nicely and his glasses added something to his wardrobe that made it hard to look away. He was just so… attractive.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Um- uh yes," The words stumbled out of your mouth as you fished for the paper. He laughed at your intonation, you felt yourself flush red. Now you were the one being stared at. You found the paper and handed it to him, shaking your head. "Our professor expects us to find a lesser-known 20th-century poem and analyze it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Aw come on, you work in a library." he grinned, "You've got all the resources you need."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You rolled your eyes, "Okay but the assignment itself is ridiculous, how are you supposed to find something <em>less known?</em> Everyone just looks these things up on the internet now..." You had a hint of playfulness in your voice and he smirked when he understood.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Obi-Wan scoffed and placed the paper down next to you. "You know, this should be considered cheating."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You batted your lashes at him, you needed to get a good grade and you weren't going to be able to do this assignment alone. Nothing wrong with knowing how to get what you needed right?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Please I just really need help with this one literature assignment. You're the most qualified man for the job."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When you looked up at him, you caught a glimpse of discomfort in his eyes. He quickly avoided your gaze and began walking away. "I'm not going to do your assignments for you... But I'll help just this once... Only because it's about poetry." He said over his shoulder. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You watched him walk away and played with strands of your hair. Obi-Wan strolled through some of the aisles where he knew he'd find something beautiful and symbolic for you to write about. He imagined the verses spilling from your lips and your fingers gripping the pen as you wrote. Before long he found himself a few books he knew no one would be looking through, at least, that's how he would justify giving you one of these poems. When he returned to your periphery, you shook yourself out of your trance and pretended to scribble something down on your paper.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He came to your side and placed the set of books down in front of you. He leaned one hand against the desk and the other around the back of your chair. He hovered over from behind you as he showed you the pages, mostly so you wouldn't see what was building under his belt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"The first two books have some beautiful works on nature and youth. The author of this one, well, many of these were too contemporary at the time. There are a few in the middle two that may interest you but nothing... <em>eye-catching...</em>" The words rolled off his tongue in a voice that made you shiver. Whatever Obi-Wan was saying began to drown and fade together into nothing. You were too intoxicated by his cologne and distracted by your thoughts. "...But yes, if you're up for it, in this one I'd suggest the poem on page 402. That one is rather... <em>compelling.</em>" The phone rang in his office which startled both of you. You gave him a nervous chuckle and he smiled back. "I've gotta get that. Read a few of those and let me know what you think, alright dear?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Fuck not again.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You buried your face in your hands when he left, turning an embarrassing shade of crimson when you heard him call you that. You regretted being so distracted, you hadn't heard any of his recommendations. You grabbed your water bottle and took a swig, placing it between your legs as you shuffled through some poems. You flipped through the first few books and scanned for anything, what was the word... <em>eye-catching.</em> You found nothing. The number 402 rang a bell and you quickly flipped to the poem.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Sweating and panting in the stove-steam<br/>
hot-stone cedar-planking wooden bucket<br/>
water-splashing kerosene lantern flicker<br/>
wind in the pines out<br/>
sierra forest ridges night—"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The piece began beautifully. The verses that proceeded, however, were not nearly as graceful. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your eyes caught words of what followed and you slammed the book shut, your heart pounding. You covered your mouth with one hand, squeezing your legs against the cold metal of your bottle. You slowly turned your head over your shoulder to see Obi-Wan run his hand through his hair and lean back in his chair, chatting away on the phone. You knew no one had come into the library in at least 30 minutes… The bottle had provided you with an amount of friction you had not expected or knew you needed. Timidly, you opened the book again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"A deep sweet breath<br/>
And she tips him over gripping neatly,<br/>
one knee down<br/>
her hair falling hiding one whole side of<br/>
shoulder, breast, and belly,<br/>
as he gets mad and yells—<br/>
The body of my lady, the winding valley spine,<br/>
the space between the thighs I reach through,<br/>
cup her curving vulva arch<br/>
and hold it from behind,<br/>
a hand of grail.<br/>
The gates of Awe<br/>
That open back a turning double-mirror"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You read the poem over again and again and covered your mouth with your other hand. There was no explanation for why he gave you this one. No <em>rational</em> explanation... well, except one, one you wouldn't dare to entertain. Regardless of whether you wanted to entertain it or not, your thoughts had begun to spin and your hand was already steady at work. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You played with the bottle in between your thighs for a few moments until you became too restless. It’s not like anyone in front of the desk could see where your hands were. Part of you was worried but you were confident no one was around and he was busy on the call… you just needed a “study break”. Being sure no one was around, you subtly replaced the bottle with your hand and made the smallest gestures… just enough to keep you excited as you imagined him reciting the words against your neck.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Yet you hadn't realized the hand covering your mouth wasn't doing as good a job as the one below your dress. You also hadn't heard Obi-Wan set the phone down. He gaped when he saw you, avoiding looking at you for a few moments but helplessly drawn back. He didn't know what would be the right thing to do... but he did know what he wanted to do. Hesitantly, he came forward and leaned against the door frame. Watching you at work gave him devious ideas and he kept his eyes on you with blatant hunger. You leaned your head back slightly, getting caught up in your ideas, and he felt himself grow harder by the second. The two of you were too close to the entrance, however, and Obi-Wan was still shamelessly enamored. But he couldn't have this going on... not where you could be seen anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He turned away from you and pretended he hadn't been gawking, looking around his desk to fake being busy. "Y/n? Have you found one you liked?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You sat up instantly, panic spread all across your face. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>What were you thinking?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You looked back at him and were relieved when you thought he hadn't seen you. "Y-Yes Obi-Wan, I've found one I'd like to dig into." You said, straightening your dress.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Then could you please put the others away? Tonight should be slow, so let's stay on top of it now so there is less work to do later."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes sir right away." You quickly grabbed the other few books and bee-lined to where most of the poetry was. You tried to convince yourself otherwise but your gut told you he had seen what you were doing. And you never doubted your gut. Your heart sank with worry only to rise up in confusion again. <em>Why the fuck</em> did he give you that poem?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your mind remained clouded as you paced through the various shelves. The two books you had in your hands made you even angrier. It felt too cliche to have a shelf so high only certain people could reach it without assistance. You quickly looked over and around for a stool only to give up and attempt to just put it up yourself. You managed to get the corner up to the top shelf. Just a little bit more and you could make it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you need a hand?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His voice was not the one you wanted to hear right now. It startled you in the pin-drop silent book haven and being the flustered mess you were, you dropped the books. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He laughed and took a step to help but you were already down picking them up. He shifted uncomfortably once more and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He bit the inside of his cheek. They shouldn't allow students to wear clothes like this. Clothes and dresses that highlighted the V in your chest when you bent over and barely covered you from behind when you got down on the ground. The dress was beautiful on your curves but still, he felt it was too tight for you... or maybe he just thought that because of how desperately he wanted to take it off of you. Your eyes fluttered up and met his for a second. He inhaled sharply, tantalized by you looking at him with such desperation. Your eyes were too eager and whether you wanted to tell him or not, they spoke for you. You stood up and avoided his gaze, afraid that one wrong look could cause you to confess to a million sins. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I thought you said you weren't going to help me anymore," You stood up and pressed the poems tightly against your bust. You fought the smile that danced on your lips when you saw him glare down and then back up again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I told you, I'm making exceptions for this poetry assignment, that's all." He came forward and stood in front of you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You flashed a playful smile and spun around to try and put the books up again. He nonchalantly covered his mouth when he saw your dress rise up from behind once more. This was getting out of hand. You knew what he wanted and you knew how difficult you were making things for him. It's not like he hadn't brushed the hair off of your shoulders a handful of times or complimented your looks in the past. If this was a game, it seemed unfair that he was the only one allowed to play. It was your turn. You tried to reach the top shelf, fully knowing it was impossible this time. You felt his eyes fixate on you as you bounced on your toes to try and get the book to the top. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Alright I give up," You smirked, handing him the stack of poems. You snuck a quick look down to his belt and your heart skipped a beat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>One point for you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Obi-Wan took the books from your hand and looked for where each belonged, hoping you wouldn't notice where his blood was rushing to. He glanced up to the top-shelf just a step to the side of you. You faced the books and ran your fingers over the tops of them so he wouldn't see the stupid grin on your face. He moved forward to place it in its rightful space and you stepped out of the way of the shelf so he could insert it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Only you had miscalculated. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You couldn't see where he was going so to get out of the way, you sidestepped... exactly where he needed to go. He accidentally pushed himself directly against your back. At least, he wanted you to think it was an accident. Blame it on sensory overload, the poem, or the sheer shock of it all, but the noise you made when he pressed you against the shelves was filled with nothing but desire. You felt how hard he was against your ass and used one hand to hold onto the shelf. Granted, this was all an old sleazy move, but that didn't dismiss the fact that it worked like a charm.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For a moment he simply held you there, trapped between 18th-century fantasy and his toned body. Your brain told you to do one thing but your heart was beating so fast you didn't want to fight back. There was something incredibly intoxicating about the way he smelled, the way his chest felt against you, it made you want to say yes to anything he asked of you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Obi-Wan watched you intently, making sure that if you opposed he would be off of you instantly. When he saw how quickly you submitted, how the moan so effortlessly escaped your lips, it worsened his already solid member. He set the book down and traced his hands down from your shoulders to your hips.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I can't have you making any noises." He said in a low voice, his breath hot against the back of your neck.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes sir." You whispered. You had convinced yourself no one was in the library this whole time but at that moment, you began to wonder if there was. The fear was quickly diminished by the exhibitionist aspect and secrecy of what was happening. His chest shoving you against the shelf, the feeling of him being so hard, and the idea of being caught only seemed to turn you on even more.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You let out a small gasp when his lips met your skin and it sent shivers to the bottom of your spine. He placed a small kiss or two around the nape of your neck, enjoying the feeling of you tense up under his hold. With a force you had not anticipated, you felt him thrust himself against you and immediately leaned your head back into his shoulder, moaning quietly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck Obi..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shh... Silence dear." He growled, taking one of his hands and covering your mouth with it. "We wouldn't want anybody finding out."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You breathing picked up and your eyes began to squeeze shut as he found his rhythm against you. You continued to moan into his hand with every other motion, he smirked and placed small bites on your neck. His other hand snaked its way over your chest and slipped inside the low v-neck of your dress. His soft fingers toyed with your nipple and you arched your back, whining as he continued to grind against your ass.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And then the bell rang. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Someone needed to check a book out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He sighed against your neck before smiling, not nearly satisfied with what he got but content... for now. He spun you around and held you lightly by the shoulders.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Was that too much dear?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your throat had such a large lump in it you could barely speak. You quickly shook your head no.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He smirked. "Do you want more?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The number of thoughts and emotions spinning thought your head right now was immeasurable. You simply looked up at him, doe-eyed, and nodded yes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He lifted your chin with two of his fingers and teased you by hovering his lips centimeters over yours. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Then be a good girl and keep working. We'll finish this up later."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You nodded again and began heading towards the counter. You turned a bright shade of red and covered your mouth rapidly to muffle the noise you made when his hand hit your rear as you walked away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now you knew why he was always the one that played the game. It's because he was <em>so damn good at it.</em> Nothing stung you as bad as the crushing desire to have his lips on yours and then for him just to tease you and take it away. It was not fair. You apologized to the student who was waiting for you and checked him out as quickly as you could.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A few minutes had gone by and you couldn't tell if you were dying to see Obi-Wan again or terrified to spot him, but your eyes kept drifting to where you two had last been. He seemed to be walking around for quite some time and part of your dirty mind hoped he was doing what you thought he was doing. Nonetheless, time was flying by and you still had to analyze... whatever this poem was.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You got busy working and caught yourself getting wet again. You tried to keep your mind on the sheer syntax of the poem, not the context, and especially not the way his hand felt in your bra... <em>Fuck.</em> This was impossible. You ran your hand through your hair and bit against the end of your pen, doing your best to separate your thoughts from the words on the page.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You glanced at the clock a few times and realized Obi-Wan had been gone for a while now. The library was three stories high, maybe he was looking for something. Still, you thought it was odd but it was probably for the best. If he was sitting in his office just staring at you from behind it would be too distracting for you. You focused all of your energy into your analysis and quickly got away with bull-shitting 2 pages of work.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Another look at the clock. He was still nowhere to be seen. Your eyes stayed locked on two specific lines of the poem. No one had entered the library since you had returned to your desk and you slowly made your fingers back down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"The body of my lady, the winding valley spine,<br/>
the space between the thighs I reach through..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You heard the sound of steps coming down the stairs pressed your lips and thighs together. Using your other hand,  you flipped through the book he had given you, trying to hide the smile on your face when you saw him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You were gone for a bit," You chimed as he came to your side.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I was checking on a few things." He said quietly and leaned with his hip against your desk, hands in his pockets. "How's your assignment coming along?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You tucked a piece of hair behind your hair, your eyes fluttering from him to the book. "I... It's done. I was able to squeeze a good enough analysis out of myself." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Mmm...good," He traced his fingers down to yours as you held the pages in place. Slowly, he navigated your hand along with his to close the book. "I'm glad you enjoyed the poem." He chuckled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Fuck.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your other hand was still under your dress. And he was staring. <em>Staring.</em> So boldly, so openly. He wasn't even going to hide it at this point. You bit your bottom lip and adverted your eyes, too flustered to maintain eye contact. You didn't see him smirk down at you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Get up." He said in a low voice. Your body tensed up but you did what you were told, gaze still downwards. He took his hand and gingerly ran it across your cheek before tilting your head up to face him. "Be a good girl and go put the book away for me." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You felt your knees go weak but held yourself up as he looked you up and down. Without moving your eyes you grabbed the book and held it tight against your chest. You felt part of your skin touch the cold leather and he let go of you and stepped out of your way.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You hadn't seen this book before so it took a bit longer for you to find its place. You wandered through aisles towards the back of the library before finding where it belonged, your mind whirring with ideas the whole walk there. These rows of books were tall, long, and sturdy, each with a wall at the end of the aisle. Quickly, you found the shelf towards the end and entered it in its place. When you had finished putting the book away, you found Obi-Wan no more than a few feet away from you. He took quiet steps in your direction and you found yourself backing into the wall. The library was dark. It was late. The building was silent except for your heart pounding out of your chest.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You spun on your heels to avoid him and faced the shelf. It was obvious how much you wanted him, <em>painfully obvious. </em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Look at me." He demanded, more endearing than upset. You looked back at him with lustful eyes. "You want this don't you?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Badly." You said in a hushed voice. When you saw the curiosity peak in his eyes, any worries you had seemed to dissipate and you forgot right and wrong; you didn't care. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With one swift movement, he pushed you against the shelf at the end of the aisle and let his body press against yours. He brought two fingers up and locked eyes with you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Then you'll do as I say, understood?" He said against your lips. You nodded with the most desperate look in your eyes. "You've spent so much time doing my work for me..." He dragged his finger across your bottom lip, "Lick." He demanded. You did what he asked before he slipped his hand under your dress. You moaned at just the thought of him being there. Your mind was running at a hundred miles an hour and you were dripping like a leaky faucet waiting for him to touch you. He smiled when he felt the outside of your panties. "My... you've made a mess... And for what, for me dear?" His smile widened. "You may speak."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes sir." You responded quickly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh no, but you see, you've played with yourself <em>far too much</em> which makes you a bad girl..." His fingers had found their way to your clit and began tracing circles. He watched intently as you reacted to every movement he made, already starting to curl one of his fingers in. You squirmed in his hold as he found all the right spots to play with. Before long, both of his fingers were inside of you. You arched your back as he pushed them deeper into you, moaning loudly just to have him cover your mouth again. His fingers caused your breathing to pick up and you held onto the shelf behind you, feeling him come closer to completing what you had started. He gave you a short and wispy kiss before pulling his lips and fingers away. Dissatisfaction was all over your face. And he loved it. Obi-Wan moved to the wall. He leaned his back against the cement and gestured for you to come over. "Come here." He commanded. "You don't get to finish... as punishment for your bad behavior. Now, get down on your knees."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was that boldness again. You were throbbing and craving his touch. You gave him a shy smile as you walked over and decided to play.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What if I say no?" You pulled at his belt and then back up at him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Obi-Wan grabbed your hips and yanked you against him, kissing you with urgency and desire. His lips were soft but the kiss was anything but, he was just as into you as you were into him, he just did a better job of hiding it. His hands made their way from your face to your hair, he pulled slightly before placing them on your shoulders and reluctantly separating his lips from yours. "Down. Now." He growled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You obliged and made your way to where he needed you. You undid his belt and unzipped his dark green pants to finally reveal what you had been dying to taste for months. You looked up at his eyes and could tell this sight alone made him harder by the second. You batted your lashed up at him before slowly licking the head of his member, grinning at all the precum that had already made its way out. You toyed at first, enjoying the sounds he was making as you refused to fully give him what he wanted. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"God, you're such a fucking <em>tease...</em>" He grunted, digging his head against the wall. He hurriedly grabbed you by the hair and pushed into you, growing restless and desperate. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You stifled gags as he shoved you in deeper but then again... it was what you deserved. You added your hands in for support, stroking with one as your tongue and mouth did a majority of the work. His breathing was shaky and he was moving your head faster; you knew he was close. Desire doesn't form overnight. He'd been wanting this for a while, dreaming of this day for too long. You sucked harder and deeper, waiting for his hungry eyes to meet yours. When they did, he smirked and whispered: "swallow." Within a few moments, you did just that, taking in everything he had to give you. You cleaned his mess and stood up slowly, waiting for your next order. He was out of breath but took his thumb and dragged whatever had spilled out of the corner of your mouth to your lips. You kept eye contact as you sucked on his finger.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His eyes were comforting and cold at the same time. They sent chills down your spine. You wanted to break the rules, flirt, and tease. But there was no point in you even trying to play this game, he had won, he was too good at it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well..." He huffed, trying to catch his breath, holding onto your waist. "I think you've learned your lesson tonight."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Panic returned as you grew more and more desperate. He couldn't leave you like this. Soaking wet and unsatisfied.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No no please--" You whined.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm sorry..." There was that coldness again. And it was fucking hot. "I don’t believe I gave you permission." He held you close and nipped at your ear, "You think you can fight back?" Obi-Wan began to place small bites at your neck., causing you to let out small moans in response. "You will be punished for this little girl."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He grabbed your wrist and dragged you down the aisle. He turned the corner and made his way to the row of dimly lit study tables. You were excited and terrified and every emotion all at once. Part of you was worried again someone would find out and then again... you were too turned on to care. He stopped at a table and you sat down leaving no space between you. You felt his dick between your thighs and he tugged at your lip playfully, almost wanting you to disobey. You moaned as he pushed against you, knowing the only thing separating the two of you were a few pieces of clothing. Obi-Wan smiled as you continued to whine into his mouth, his tongue playing with your lips. He snaked a hand around to the nape of your neck while the other pulled at your dress, you whimpered when you felt him grow hard against you once more.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do what I say and don't make a noise until you're told, understood?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes sir," You whispered. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ah ah ah..." His eyes shot daggers at you and it made you weak, even agreeing was against the rules. "Hush now dear." He looked up into your eyes, "If I hear another sound out of you, don't think you won't be punished." You submitted and shook your head, vowing silence. And he was going to do everything in his power to try and make you break that vow.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pushed your dress up to your hips and looked down at your panties, his eyes slowly drifting back up to you. He brought his hand up and rested his thumb right where your clit would be had the cloth not been there. He rubbed circles against the cloth, watching you squirm with every rotation. You held onto the table for support and pressed your lips together as to not make any more noise. He pushed two fingers against you and performed all the right motions, making it harder for you to contain yourself.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Such a bad girl..." Obi-Wan moaned against your ear, his fingers growing wet despite being on the outside of you. His teeth grazed your neck as he continued rubbing on your clit through the panties, you grew more restless but refused to make a sound. His motions grew harder and faster, he sucked on your neck and laughed as he felt you tense up. "Break the rule darling... I know you want to."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You stayed quiet. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This both angered and excited him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His pants fought at his hard bulge and he used it to his advantage. Wrapping his hands on your waist, he brought you closer to his abdomen and smiled when he saw your eyes dart from his face down to his pants. Without giving you a moment to process, he bucked his hips against and you gaped, refusing to make a sound but shocked nonetheless. He grinded against you at a speed you had not anticipated. If you held the table any tighter, it might break. You leaned your head back, biting your lip. He was making this impossible. "Oh, you're trying so hard..." He teased, "It's cute."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You shot him a lustful look and he reciprocated it, giving you a devious smile. You were going to do your absolute best to win. Not that he would let you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You will break... I just have to push the right buttons." Obi-Wan smirked and placed kisses on your cheek, then neck, down to your breasts. He pushed your shoulders back lightly and you obliged, leaning back on the table and propping yourself up with your elbows. He placed his hands on your hips before slowly falling to his knees.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Fucking finally.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You held your dress up to again... mainly so you could watch. He was not as patient this time around, you raised yourself so he could quickly pull your panties down. His lips made contact with your skin immediately and you found it difficult to contain yourself.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You fought the urges that aroused from within you. You wanted to moan and gasp so badly. Fuck, you <em>wanted to be punished. </em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But you wouldn't dare break any more rules. His tone was too direct, too demanding, and you loved it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It didn't take long for his tongue to be steady at work and it became harder to control yourself. He rubbed lightly between your folds once more and slowly began pushing his fingers in and out once again. A moan escaped your mouth but it was too soft to be heard. You covered your mouth with one hand, too afraid to make any more noise, and held onto his hair with the other. He smirked up at you, delighted to see you quivering and weak. You flashed him a distressed look, he knew what he was doing was working... but he still wasn't ready to let you have it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He removed his fingers and stood up, undoing his belt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In a matter of seconds, he stood in front of you in nothing but his white button-up. Your jaw dropped and he took the opportunity to straddle you and place his lips on yours. His hands wandered over your chest and he pulled both your dress and bra down over your breasts. Nothing was more satisfying than the slight moan that he slipped into your mouth when you tugged on his hair lightly. He raised himself up and his eyes danced over your skin. He licked his bottom lip and your eyes were too focused on his to notice what his hands were doing. You inhaled sharply when Obi-Wan pressed his cock right above where you wanted it to be. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Come on now love... Say my name." He whispered against your lips.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your eyes shut instinctively as he teased his member against your folds. You wouldn't-- <em>couldn't</em> say a thing. He just barely pushed himself against you and you used a hand to cover your mouth. God, he loved seeing you like this.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Be my bad girl y/n... beg me for it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fighting every desire, you opened your desperate eyes and nodded no. He clenched his jaw, turned on by how well you had followed his rules and how miserable he was making you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Without giving you moments notice, he shoved himself into you, completely and unapologetically. Your eyes widened in shock but you did not oppose. You dug the back of your head into the table and he placed his hand on your neck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Moan for me... come on... say my name." He groaned against your breasts, pushing in and out of you steadily now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your eyes rolled further and further back, worried that if you looked at his sly smirk you might just feed into his game. He sucked on your skin lightly, he was making this unbearable. You had entered dangerous territory, however: you were getting close to climax. The last thing you needed was for him to not let you finish but when you stole a glance down at him, it just sped up your arrival time. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Say you want it." He moaned, still pounding on you hard. He was now far too hungry and needed to hear the words drip from your mouth. "You have permission."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Salvation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"<em>Fuck. Fuck--!</em>" You let out immediately, gaping as you saw his eyes light up with your words. You let out a moan so loud it would have alerted anyone in the library. God he was huge and insanely good at this. His rhythm picked up, he was just as close as you were.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Say. It." He moaned onto your skin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"God <em>fuck me</em> Obi-Wan j-just like tha--" You were definitely in the danger zone now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Beg me for it." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Please, please! Please come inside o-" You arched your back, he was <em>so fast...</em> and just seconds away. "Obi... Obi-Wan please let me come I'm so clo- fuck <em>fuck plea-</em>"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Never had you had a release as scorching hot as this. The noise you made was far too loud but he had enjoyed every second of it, so it was worth it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He huffed and placed his hands on either sides of your face before plunging into a kiss. Coming down was like approaching the end of a rollercoaster. Your hearts were beating at 100 miles per hour but the world seemed to be moving slowly around you. The adrenaline was winding back down and all that was left was pure desire. His lips pressed against yours sweetly, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. He pushed your hair out of your face before looking down at you.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're cute when you blush y/n, did you know that?" He huffed, catching his breath.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh shut up..." You rolled your eyes, blushing harder. You pulled him back into the kiss, playing with his lips before quickly separating. "Obi-Wan we can't be seen like this."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No one will see us, love, don't worry."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"How can you be sure?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I closed early. That's why I went and made sure no one was here."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You narrowed your eyes and shook your head playfully. "You knew we were going to do this."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I knew I wanted you to scream my name." He said nonchalantly. "I just wanted to make sure I was the only one who got to enjoy your little noises." He whispered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh fuck you." You smirked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He got up and put his pants on, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe tomorrow. We're closing together again."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>